Honey That Shines In Sunlight
'''Honey That Shines In Sunlight (Honey) '''Is a handsome, dark brown tom with bright, honey-coloured eyes. He is a soldier of the Tribe Of Falling Stars, and likes to manipulate cats to get what he wants. Although his existence is well established throughout the Tribe, nobody knows much about him, apart from Heather That Blossoms In Summer. Description Appearance Honey is a handsome dark brown tom with bright honey-coloured eyes. He has long, shaggy fur, and a long plumy tail. Personality Honey is calm and collected, and manipulative. He knows what he wants, and how to get it. He is courteous towards other cats. However, if he is angered, his ways of getting revenge are imaginative and limilesss. Skills Like Heather That Blossoms In Summer, manipulation comes easy to him. He is strong, which helps a lot with hunting and fighting. He also can survive freezing temperatures, and is a very strong swimmer. History Life Honey was born in the Tribe camp, out of sight. His parents were very fond of him, as he was their only kit. He was raised and trained by both parents. His father taught him how to hunt and fight and how to be a smooth sweet-talker, while his mother taught him the basic herbs and how to be "a gentleman". He spends his days hunting, fighting, being around others, and teasing Heather playfully. Roleplay Honey's first debut is in the Tribe Of Falling Stars, smirking at Heather. He purrs silkily at her instruction, then helps her down from the ledge she is sitting on, laughing at her refusal of help. Together they walk out of the cave. When Heather asks him if they want to 'mess with some heads', Honey teasingly says that he was already messing with hers. After hearing Heather's plan, Honey agrees, saying that nothing interesting had happnedd. When Heather counter-argues him, Honey says that they've got enough on their paws. He smiles charmingly at Heather, proposing a hunt. Heather agrees, and turns the hunt into a challenge. When hunting, Honey hears Heather call for him and emerges from behind a tree. Heather says that 'this isn't a good idea', Honey widens his eyes, saying that they both agreed. When Heather retorts about not agreeing to anything and threatening to expose him to Eagle, Honey snaps at her, and saunters off. He next appears running into the cave when Heather exposes him. He growls her name and tuns to Eagle, saying that what Heather said wasn't true and she was saying that to cover up her tracks. After Heather's splutter, he shrugs, saying that is was her plan. Heather then says to him that she backed out, leaving him with the dirt on his paws. Honey then sighs in defeat, nods to Eagle, and drags Heather out of Eagle's sight. Once out of Eagle's sight, Honey says 'life's a river, it's moving fast, you and I weren't meant to last.' When Heather snaps that they weren't mates in the first place, Honey ignores her and continues. 'Threatening me just wasn't right, so look out now you're in my sights.' He then shoveds Heather into a hole. As Heather climbs out of the hole, she responds with a small song of her own. She then drags Honey into the hole and runs away. Soon Honey catches up to her. When she stops and snarls at him, Honey shakes the dirt from the hole out of his fur. He emows irritable at Heather, saying that he knows how to climb. Heather apologises, and Honey looks at her oddly. She continues, but he interrupts her, saying that she loves him. Heather tries to deny it, but when she fails, Honey sits down and smirks. Heather blushes and admits her feelings for him, and quietly asks to be mates. Honey agrees, and starts uo a race back to the cave. He starts running, but soon falls into a fast-flowing icy river. He then drowns and dies, as well as Heather. Relationships Family Mother: Song of Dying Swan - Snowy white she-cat with pale silver eyes. Father: Curl of Flexed Claw - Strong dark brown tom with sharp claws, shaggy fur, and amber eyes. Friends Everyone in the Tribe Of Falling Stars Love interests Heather That Blossoms In Summer Images Category:Characters Category:Tom Category:Cats Owned by Buzzy Category:Tribe of Falling Stars Cat Category:Tribe Cat Category:Deceased